Various types of portable shelters have been known and used in the past. Generally, these types of shelters have a flexible fabric canopy supported by more rigid elements, such as metal or wood ribs, tubes or arches. While these types of shelters have met with varying degrees of success, engineering challenges remain in providing a portable shelter that for example is lightweight and easily carried, provides a high degree of sun protection, resists wind, avoids excessively blocking the user's view, and is easily put up and taken down, even on various types of surface. Accordingly, an improved portable shelter is needed offering improvements in one or more of these characteristics